In a bass fishing tournament, the limit of a single fisherman is often five fish, the limit for a team is often seven fish, and salt-water limits can be ten fish. It is important for a fisherman, when fishing in a tournament, to have a quick and easy way to cull fish. When the maximum number of fish is caught and put in the live well, and the fisherman has caught another fish, it is time to start culling. Culling is an ongoing process of releasing the smallest fish and replacing it with a larger fish. Many different methods have been developed over the years for identifying which fish is the smallest. Often a hook or a clip with some type marker is attached to the fish. The hook or clip can be attached to the fish through the fish's mouth or to one of the fish's fins. Some of these hooks or clips can injure the fish by puncturing holes in fish. Some of these hooks and lips have a length of cord attached that can become entangled with other hooks, clips or cords. These cords often sink to the bottom of the live well unless tied to the wall of the live well.